


That Time I Reincarnated As A True Dragon's Offspring

by SaintTachibana



Category: King's Raid (Video Game), 転生したらスライムだった件 - 伏瀬 | Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken | Regarding Reincarnated to Slime - Fuse
Genre: It's Neraxis from King's Raid lmao, M/M, MC isn't a slime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story set at least 100 years from canon timeline, when new content appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: Mikami Satoru died. And apparently reincarnated in a world where everything was also dying. Who would've thought?





	1. I'm A ????????

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and flash written. Sorry for errors.

I, Satoru Mikami, lived to a ripe age of 42.

Unexpectedly, my life was cut short by something as amazing as a yakuza turf war.

It sounds pretty wild, right? Let me start off from where my life took an amazing turn.

Five years ago, my kouhai invited me to eat out without telling me he was introducing me to his fiance’. The day was rather uneventful aside from reminding me that I was living the life of a virgin for thirty seven years. I spent the evening visiting the various _izakaya_ for drinks and food. I couldn’t remember a single moment in my life where I just sort of let go.

I’ve somehow made trouble with the local yakuza, the Oohara-gumi, when I drunkenly spilled my beer on one of their thug’s garish suits. I woke up that morning bound in rope in front of their young _oyabun_ , confused and afraid for life.

His name was Oohara Makoto, a confident young man who I later knew was twenty five years old around that time. He had a gentle atmosphere and friendly-looking features that was nothing but a deception for his sly and cruel nature.

But he took one look at me, asked for my name, age and profession and made me confess what my assumed crime was. After all of that, he had one of his men untie me from my uncomfortable bindings and gave me two choices: either pay for his thug’s ‘dirtied’ suit of five million yen (WHAT?) or I can pay it indirectly by providing some service for him.

Upon inquiry of what service meant, it was to let me assess his group’s state of finance and management of assets and investments.

Oohara Makoto might have been sly and cruel, but he was also wise beyond his years.

My experience as a contractor for a large scale composite construction company has made me proficient in finding the right buildings and land to invest, contact companies for cheaper price and labor and with luck, I’ve managed to grow the group’s finances from out of the red into making them one of the major market holders in just one year.

(Of course, my company never knew I had dealings with them. It was nothing more but a part time job).

So it was a year after our fated meeting that a party in the Oohara-gumi household was held, some alcohol to loosen lips and prohibitions and a sloppy confession from an actually insecure yakuza oyabun who was younger than me, and we found ourselves together.

(I wasn’t desperate to lose my virginity, but the young oyabun – he, Makoto – I’ve come to slowly like him. Especially when I’ve seen sides of him he would never show to anyone of his _wakashu_ or even his _wakagashira_ ).

Our relationship wasn’t even all flowers and romance. He was a 26 year old who probably latched on to the idea of an older lover, and I probably had the impulse of liking the fact that someone younger than me had shown interest. Gender thrown aside like ash in the wind.

As the estranged second born child of my parents who never did get the attention from his over-achieving older brother, perhaps the thought of fully joining a yakuza household never came to mind. Until now.

I had finished my contract with my former workplace and performed the _sakazuki_ with the Oohara-gumi _oyabun_. There was nothing hidden with the ceremony. The _oyabun_ had spoken his intent that the sake-exchanging ceremony to be performed with me was not as a _kobun_ (child) to an _oyabun_ (father) but as a wife to husband.

The _wakashu_ and _wakagashira_ who had known me from my constant back and forth business inside their household did not hold complaints but even made the occasion as a booze-filled celebration. The prosperity of the household was known to everyone that I had been in the center of it. If not for me, the household would be out in the streets poor and penniless.

Having cut ties as a _katagi_ and fully working with the gumi, the household and new members had decided to call me ‘ _aniki_ ’ (older brother). I was the wife, so the title did please me and my bruised masculinity.

The next four years was bliss for me, having had a very close-knit family (albeit those who dabbled in the less-legal side of things) and being truly loved and cherished.

Perhaps Makoto’s regret was letting people know that I was his most-favored, because it had ended up with me being targeted by a larger yakuza-gumi that decided to muscle into our family’s territory.

I was kidnapped, and those assigned to me fared worse. This was the first time I feared being with the yakuza. Perhaps I was sheltered from the darker side of the business. Nevertheless, it was too late for me.

The yakuza never touched the _katagi_ , but I was _katagi_ no more.

Negotiations were made and equally broken, with the unfair conditions the rival gumi had set for my release. It was akin to driving my family back into the Stone Age. I would have slugged Makoto if he ever did agree. Thankfully, he didn’t.

Of course, he didn’t let things go, and in a yakuza-like fashion, took things to his own hand.

He led the rescue, with him on the forefront. The gesture was appreciated, but the logic was foolhardy. There will be countless injuries and unavoidable deaths, all because of me.

He had indeed reunited me, with the dwindled numbers of our family remaining. I was aware of what happened to all my little brothers who weren’t standing with Makoto right now. I wept.

He didn’t fare much well either. A few bruises but no wounds. We hastened to escape from the building where I was kept and hidden.

Only when we had crossed the doors, there was an ambush waiting for us. There wasn’t even the cliché declaration that our family was getting culled. They had simply charged at us, we who were tired, battered and broken.

But that was also perhaps the moment when I realized that I really, truly loved him.

The blade that would have bisected Makoto from shoulder, through his ribs and down his hips met my back. The cold blade dug through my bones, muscles and organs. I realized too late that my body had moved on its own, and threw itself between Makoto and his demise.

I’m sorry I died, Makoto. My death made the lives of the underlings who went with you meaningless. Their souls are probably weeping right now.

**_[Confirmation complete. Constructing the ability to manipulate souls.]_ **

I wanted to protect you until the end. That was something I don’t regret.

**_[Confirmation complete. Acquiring unique skill “Domain”.]_ **

…I’m hearing things now. Is this dying? I’m afraid but I refuse to die! I don’t know what happens next.

 **_[Confirmation complete. Acquired  unique skill “King's Arrogance”]_ **  
**_[Skill acquisition failure. Failed to acquire “Immortality” due to system overlap.”]_**  
**_[Degrading skill criteria....success! Acquired unique skill "Severance of Fate"]_**  
**_[Confirmation complete. Acquired unique skill “Infinite Library.”]_**

Will my family survive without money? We don’t have anyone good enough to allocate the family’s funds. I don’t want to leave them penniless after I die!

 **_[Confirmation complete. Acquired unique skill “Vision of Midas”]_ **  
**_[Confirmation complete. Unique skill “Vision of Midas” evolving…success.]_**

 **_[Unique Skill “Vision of Midas” evolved into “Kingdom of Midas.”]_ **  
**_[Construction complete. Unique skill to manipulate souls “Hades” acquired.]_**

…what’s with all these chuuni-like skills this voice is saying?

Forget about that! I can’t see anymore. I can’t hear Makoto’s voice anymore!

My consciousness is fading too. Is there nothing after death but to just disappear?

 


	2. Neraxis Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for new tags.
> 
> For starters, I might as well say that I won’t be using the name Rimuru. Rimuru belongs to the OP slime, imma respect that.
> 
> I’ll be borrowing Neraxis from King's Raid (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto. Works include Okumura Rin from Blue Exorcist, Kacchan from Boku no Hero Academia, and Nishinoya Yuu from Haikyuu) because wow, no wonder Milim wears so little. 
> 
> I added his image at the end of his chapter. You can spoil yourself and scroll down fast or you can just google 'Neraxis'.
> 
> I don't remember how much I screamed when I saw his preview.
> 
> I also tweaked some stuff in chapter one. And that’s about it for now. This is an experimental story so please bear with me if I suddenly shift gears.

A bright flash of light blinded my eyes and I was left unable to move or react as if my body was paralyzed.

Fatigue had immediately set in and invaded every sense of my being. But I can tell that somehow, I’m…alive.

Too tired to think. I decided to just abandon all troublesome thoughts and succumb to sleep.

I was warm. I did not ache anymore. Maybe when I wake up, I’ll be surrounded by my family and Makoto.

 

* * *

 

Mikami Satoru died.

And in that span of time, his soul was suddenly tethered from this universe, into another. Into one particular body, one special vessel that was neither human nor demon.

The clumps of his soul slowly being mended by magic essence drifted towards the direction of the pulling force.

Was there any reason for this to happen to him?

There was nothing. And there was something.

Because in every universe, every parallel version of Mikami Satoru that had died would be pulled into another dimension. As to what purpose, that was the cosmic question.

Perhaps it was just wiser to let the providence of going with the flow happen.

 

* * *

 

A very large dragon.

The very first thing I wake up to was a dragon, whose claw alone seemed to overwhelm my vision.

I think I just died awhile ago by taking a katana to the back. And now, I’m going to die by an overgrown lizard.

Rather…why am I not screaming? I don’t feel any terror at all. My heartbeat isn’t rising. And I don’t feel the urge to run and fight.

_[The unique skill “King’s Arrogance” is in effect. With the disposition of a ruler, the emotions of fear, panic and worry are nullified. You are able to make logical decisions easier and quicker. Would you like to disable the skill? (Yes/No)]_

A message box appeared in front of me, accompanied with this lengthy explanation, letters written in glowing red. Was I inside a game or something? No, that was impossible.

But I guess it’s true. I can think more efficiently and deduce the current situation around me far easier than if I was running around like a chicken without a head.

I, with thoughts of not provoking the dragon which was staring at me silently, mentally sent a negative answer at the message box. My suspicion was right that it would respond to mental thoughts as it dissolved into thin air.

Before I could collect more information in regards to my current situation, the dragon moved its neck and reared its head closer at me until I was a few feet away from its nose.

 **“…this is impossible. Guess I really am going to die?”** it seemed to grumble, and I was surprised how nonchalantly he spoke about his own impending death.

I decided to speak, now that I found out the dragon, or my father I guess, was capable of speech.

I tried to speak but the moment I opened my mouth, the air seemed so dry and I coughed so badly it looked like there was something in my throat.

The dragon just observed my situation before raising a claw and tapping it at my back. An iridescent green light exploded around me and it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

I was delighted to find out the dryness of my throat and the awkwardness of my body disappeared as well.

“Who…?” I spoke, and I heard myself speak in Japanese.

The dragon tilted its head, one eyebrow ridge raised in curiosity.

**“Well at least you aren’t an idiot compared to your brother, Charybdis. You can actually talk. Guess I reared someone actually decent.”**

“I’m…not an idiot!”

I spoke those words with my back straight. Minus the wings that decorated them.

Oh. I just realized I was indeed the son of a dragon. A large shiny ore I didn’t notice earlier was casting my reflection back at me.

I looked like a human in their early twenties. Black hair with dragon horns on my head. Quite short in stature. Strange wings on my back and a slim draconic tail. Some special leather-like material adorned with metal covered my chest and nether regions.

If I was my older self, I would be reeling at my state of undress. But the personality of this body is making me feel pride over it. My body is a wonderful body, and there was no need to hide behind unnecessary fabrics. I am the son of a dragon and if I don’t respect that, then others will not follow suit.

My dragon-father actually did a three stage laugh at what I said. But I knew he wasn’t mocking me. I felt that he was also proud of what I said.

Wait, I had to do something about what he said earlier.

“Hey!” I shouted upwards. “What did you mean you were going to die? Are you my father? You my old man? Tell me who you are!”

_Uwah! Why is my manner of speaking so impertinent? I’m not this impolite!_

_[Answer. Unique Extra Skill ‘King’s Arrogance’ is in effect.]_  

Wait, so it was that unique skill's fault?!?

The dragon rubbed his chin in a curious gesture. **“I am the Storm Dragon, Veldora.”**

Ah, so that was his name.

“Yes.”

**“….”**

“….that doesn’t explain much!”

_[Answer: Storm Dragon Veldora is one of the four True Dragons of this world. As an existence above normal beings, they do not need to reproduce due to longevity and immortality. The appearance of an offspring means they are close to expiration.]_

I nodded, about to thank it when…come to think of it, I don’t know what this entity’s name is.

_[Answer: I have no name. Please feel free to give me a fitting name for easier access to the Infinite Library.]_

Library…Libra? No, it sounds like the zodiac symbol. Libro...means book in another language. Then, how does Riburo sound?

_[Answer: I will now answer to the name “Riburo”]_

Thanks, Riburo!

_[Answer: We have noted your gratitude.]_

_[Notice: Storm Dragon 'Veldora' has been calling the individual ‘unnamed’ for a while now.]_

I shifted my attention to the now fuming father figure, gulping at my carelessness and lack of tact.

**“Oi. Who told you you could just talk to your own skill and ignore me while I was speaking?”**

“I can’t help it! You suck at explaining!”

Veldora narrowed his eyes but he decided to let it go. **“Listen, you little whelp. As I have been saying, we are currently inside the seal of a Hero. There are unique skills here, making it hard for me to escape. The skills are _< Absolute Cut>_ and _< Infinity Prison>_. Even at my full power, I can only do nothing but stagnate inside this cave until my magic core runs out and my identity as Veldora disappears. Got that memorized?”**

I nod. Absolute Cut and Infinity Prison, huh?

**“There is a crisis however. The moment I die is when somewhere in this world, a new ‘Storm Dragon’ will be born.”**

Yes, I can see where this is going.

 **“You were born too early. Rather, you even appeared in front of me. I am led to believe you are *NOT* the next Storm Dragon, rather, an anomaly as an offspring of an immortal.”** Veldora scratched his chin, looking at me like I was a World Wonder. (And with the way things were at that point, perhaps I was.)

_[Supplement. Immortals do not produce offspring as there is no need for them to do so. While beings may be born from an immortal’s magicules, they are often without personality or soul.]_

“Yeah. Well, I was a human before I came to in here.”

**“…a human? From which kingdom? Reincarnation is nothing new in here.”**

“Not a kingdom.” I sat down and haughtily picked at my ear. “Another world. One without talking dragons.”

And so I explained to him about my experience as a human. How I died and how I woke up here. Veldora’s eyes widened at each explanation he got. And he did laugh at the end of my explanation.

**“Of course! As expected of me to even foster an Otherworlder! Ha ha ha ha! You are indeed my son, a true Storm Dragon. I wondered why your ego was so strong! You contain the soul of a unique skill holder!”**

His laugh momentarily stopped and he looked at me with a strange sense of pity.

**“It is a shame that we will have so little time left to spend together. You sound like an interesting person and your impact in this world is surely to be on an epic scale. I wanted to see it with my own two eyes.”**

A great crack appeared in his thigh, the sound making me jump. Veldora scoffed at it, but I earnestly panicked, not even the unique skill could stop it.

“Wait – are you dying? What the fu-“

Veldora shook his head, interrupting his tirade. **“It is inevitable. This world can only bear four true beings. There can be no two Storm Dragons in a single period of time. It seems that I must go.”**

**“And even if I wanted to stay, the prison will keep us both here. If I disappear, the Infinity Prison will have lost its own purpose of existing, letting you go. You cannot stay here, little one.”**

I couldn’t just accept all this logic.

_[Notice. An opportunity to change the logical flow of this world has appeared. Would you like to activate the Unique Skill ‘Severance of Fate’? <Yes/No>]_

I like Veldora. And I really dislike it when people just decide to accept dying. So yes.

A number of error messages started popping up all of a sudden.

**“O-oi! There’s a large amount of magicules collecting around you. What are you doing?!”**

I momentarily ignored him in favor of trying to read all of the messages that appeared in flashes.

 _[Error. Severance of Fate – attempt to destroy <Infinity Prison>….failed]_  
_[Error. Severance of Fate – attempt to seal <Infinity Prison>…failed]_  
_[Error. Severance of Fate – attempt to circumvent <Infinity Prison…failed]_  
_[Attempting to analyze Infinity Prison…unknown amount of time needed.]_  
_[Error. Severance of Fate – attempt to destroy <Absolute Cut>…failed]_  
_[Error. Severance of Fate – attempt to seal <Absolute Cut>…failed]_  
_[Error. Severance of Fate – attempt to seal <Absolute Cut>…failed]_  
_[Notice. Absolute Cut is intertwined with Infinity Prison.]_  
_[Notice. Both unique skills are tied to the soul of entity <Veldora>]_  
_[Notice. Knowledge inferred from the Infinite Library success]_  
_[Logical move with highest rate of escape is to let the entity <Veldora>’s data be completely erased.  This will break the spell equation of Infinity Prison and Absolute Cut, thereby dissolving the barrier.]_  
  
“Not acceptable. Please save Veldora’s existence.”

_[Verified. A series of operations must be performed in order to escape the barrier while preserving the data of entity ‘Veldora’. Due to the skill complexity, we would like to seek access to allow auto –action to occur. (Yes/No)]_

“Yes.” I didn’t want my sole family member to disappear just as I was born into this world.

_[Accepted. The physical integrity of entity ‘Veldora’ will take at least 4 sun cycles before it completely decomposes. Operation will proceed at that time.]_

I broke out in cold sweat and fell on my butt. I felt like I had expended a good amount of energy. There was a way to save Veldora…that’s all and good.

**“Whelp, what did you do? You expended a good amount of your magicules. Did you use a unique skill? ”**

Veldora looked at me, plain curious.

“I did.” I picked myself back up and eased my wings before clumsily flapping up to his eye level. Flying was still a no-go for me as I almost crashed back into the ground had he not caught me with an open claw. “I talked to my unique skill to find a way to save you.”

…wait.

“Magicules?” I asked. “What are those? Is that what energy is called?”

 **“Hmm?”** Veldora seemed to be ruminating something before he fully answered. **“Ah, magicules…they’re – you don’t have magic in your world?””**

I shook my head. But it seemed a pain explaining things in detail.

He raised a claw and pressed it into my forehead.

 **“Keep still.”** He rumbled. **“I’ll use Bestow Knowledge so that you’ll have a smidgen of common sense in this world. At the very least you won’t die from eating something because it was poison.”**

Before I could retort, another bright light, this time blue, enveloped me. And before I knew it, the word and meaning of magicule seemed to have been infused into my head.

“A little warning would’ve been appreciated…but thank you.”  I grumbled back.

This was a confusing feeling for me. I never had trouble saying thank you. But my pride values were raised so high that I ended up sounding like a tsundere that had difficulties expressing their appreciation.

“I’ll trade you my knowledge.” I offered, pride not wanting to be indebted. “You can use Thought Transmission on me, I’ll allow it.”

Veldora gave me a bemused stare. **“What knowledge would you have that I wouldn’t know?”**

“Of the Otherworld of course.” I said confidently. “We have four days of waiting before I can try and save you, I’m sure you’re bored with over centuries of being stuck here.”

Veldora said nothing, though he probably knew I was right. Sending a wave of energy at me, we found ourselves inside my memories where we spent four days sifting through the knowledge of my old life.

 

\----

Riburo had announced to us that four days have passed and that it was time to try what it had planned in order to save Veldora.

 **“Just to be sure I don’t forget, tell me what your unique skill planned to do to me.”** Veldora creaked, as his body was chock full of fractures that continued to leak all his remaining magicules into the surroundings. **“I sort of forgot because we kept watching those things you called ‘anima’ – “**

I rolled my eyes, though I myself was unsure how successful this was going to work.

“Once you die, your soul and data as Veldora will leak out from your body and into the surroundings. I’ll use my unique skill ‘Hades’ to collect all of your soul fragments and contain it using ‘Domain’.

Then using the same skill, I’ll set up a barrier surrounding your physical body and absorb all your leaking magicules. It might take me a month to successfully absorb everything so this cave and whatever surrounding area we are in won’t blow up. A nuclear bomb would pale in comparison if I let your corpse be.”

Veldora sighed. **“As an immortal, I never understood death. But the idea of disappearing completely is still disturbing.”**

“You won’t disappear.” I was scared this might fail, but the thought of losing a pseudo-father-turned-friend was even worse. “Your soul, your data, your ego will be kept safe inside my territory. It might take a century for my unique skill to fully create a body that can house your soul, but a century is a drop in time for an immortal, right?”

Veldora did his three stage laugh one more time. I’ll miss that and I hope to hear it again in the near future.

**“I was prepared to fully disappear, but you came into my life. I’ll wait until I can come out into this world. Promise me you won’t die.”**

“I won’t.”

Veldora nodded, satisfied.

**“Then, before I leave my child alone to face the world, allow me to grant you my Divine Blessing. As my chosen heir amongst those born from my magicules, I grant you the name ‘Neraxis’.”**

An empowering light enveloped me. And if I may describe the sensation, it was something like a large abyss had grown inside of me. I felt stronger, but I felt I needed _more._

**“Then, Neraxis, decide our family name. Treat it as a symbol of the promise you made to me.”**

Veldora was already familiar with the concept of family names. And he already had decided on one a few days ago after having read a dictionary in my memories.

“Tempest. To remind myself that I was born of storm and that Veldora will return through it.”

He laughed, satisfied. And with that, the light in his eyes faded, and his body slowly crumbled into solid blocks of actual magicule. The Infinite Prison flickered out of existence and I immediately released ‘Domain’ to prevent even a single speck of Veldora’s soul from disappearing.

Time for me to get to work.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His wiki entry says that he is "a descendant of a black dragon that controlled dark lightning." lol idk
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and reviews.


End file.
